


i leave you for just twenty minutes

by antukini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, i wrote this in like 1 hour rhhrghrg i hope it's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: “ACHOO!!” Another sneeze shook throughout the house. Tobirama’s sure the wall to his side just wobbled.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136
Collections: Naruto_01





	i leave you for just twenty minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imilliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imilliterate/gifts).



> ...i wrote madatobi because i’m a basic bitch but i hope you like it avo!!
> 
> 50 posted fics later and i am still not good at titles

“ _ACHOO!!_ ” Another sneeze shook throughout the house. Tobirama’s sure the wall to his side just wobbled.

Tobirama lets out a sigh as he wills his hands to work faster on transferring the soup he’d just cooked into a bowl. He tries not to think about how many times he had to practice before he got it just right but he makes a mental note to remind himself to bring offerings to the Uchiha siblings’ mother in apology and maybe implicate Izuna to her since he had been the one to give him the recipe. His chest warms at how that moment felt like Izuna had truly accepted him as his brother’s husband.

He smiles a bit as he breathes in the aroma; it smells just like what Madara had served him a week ago. Until he caught what Tobirama had not a few days later. Madara’s next sneeze prompts him to exit the kitchen. He had to get back before Madara’s sneezing sets something on fire again.

He lengthens his strides to get back to Madara’s side, making sure the soup doesn’t spill in his hands. 

He slides open the door to see the miserable mop of black that his husband has turned into, flopped haphazardly in a messy nest of blankets that Tobirama is sure he’d fixed before he went to the kitchen to cook the soup. He clicks his tongue as he crosses the room to Madara’s groaning side.

Tobirama sets the bowl far away enough where it won’t spill, the groaning lessening as the smell of it starts to permeate the room. He helps Madara up to sit, hands gentle on his sweaty back.

“I leave you for just 20 minutes.” Tobirama sighs, running his free hand through Madara’s soaked hair. He feels his mouth twist into a grimace when he removes his hand. With a twist of chakra, he gently siphons the sweat from Madara’s hair, toweling it dry as much as he can after he deposits the sweat into a bucket in the corner of the room.

The next time he runs his hand through ink-black hair, it earns him an appreciative sigh. “Braid first or food?”

Madara slumps into Tobirama’s chest. “‘raid,” he hears Madara grumble near imperceptibly, voice rougher than he’s ever heard it.

Tobirama hums and gets to work, glad he’d had the mind to always have hair ties on him ever since their relationship started. He makes sure to not pull hard but works quickly, hands plenty used to braiding Madara’s ridiculously voluminous hair.

Once he’s done, he pats Madara to get up from his slump on Tobirama’s chest but the man stubbornly ignores it.

Tobirama bites back chuckle but his shoulder shakes anyways. “Come on, you need to eat your soup and tell me how badly I did it.”

Madara grumbles some more before he finally lets go, his grumpy visage now more visible with his braided hair.

Tobirama prods him to start eating, warmth radiating from his chest as Madara groans appreciatively with every mouthful.

He fixes the blankets and pillows on and around Madara’s person—Uchihas, so similar to cats and birds, he swears—as he waits for him to finish.

He hears Madara set the bowl down right after he pushes the final blanket back into place.

Tobirama lets out a quiet, relieved breath. Madara had finished almost three-fourths of the bowl’s contents, much better than the three spoonfuls he managed to stomach last night.

He shuffles back to Madara’s side, letting him lean on him once more. He starts to rub his back but his hand touches the giant wet patch on his back again. He pats Madara again, “Change?”

Madara hums his agreement, just a bit sleepy. Tobirama makes quick work of changing his soaked clothes, using the towel at his side once more to wipe him dry then wrapping Madara back up in dry clothes.

Tobirama pushes away the thought of how similar this was to just last week, with him in Madara’s place and Madara in his. He hadn’t been as clingy, at least. (Madara would argue the contrary.)

He pushes Madara back into bed once he’s done. He twists the cloth from a bowl of cool water that had miraculously not been turned over with Madara’s squirming and gently wipes it on Madara’s hot skin. Fortunately, his temperature has gone down significantly today.

He gathers the nearly empty bowl to take back to the kitchen but a hand on his wrist stops him.

“Stay.” Madara’s voice scrapes through his throat and Tobirama has to suppress a wince.

He looks back helplessly, eyes flitting from the bowl in his hand, the desk filled with work at the corner of the room, then Madara once more.

Then Madara brings out the puppy eyes—did anija teach him that? It looks very similar—and Tobirama can’t say no.

“As you wish, then.” Tobirama puts the bowl back down just as Madara pulls him into bed, only his reflexes saving him 

Tobirama huffs but settles himself beside Madara all the same, disregarding the pale skin that’s just a little bit uncomfortably hot. He pokes at his husband’s reddened nose. “Sleep.”

Madara grumbles as he—for lack of a better word—snuggles into Tobirama before he drops straight into sleep.

Tobirama runs his palm down Madara’s braided hair down to his waist and closes his eyes.

A nap won’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i haven’t written in almost three weeks bUT avo’s 😩👌👌👌👌👌 ily okay
> 
> ...also not at me getting tobirama to braid his hair again (watch me do it again bcos i'm a sucker for hair care)
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
